Mail Jeevas underlying past
by Snowy-Taiga
Summary: why is beyond birthday obsessed with Matt? what lies in store?
1. Encounter

_**Hello! This is my first story and I will be adding chapters along the way so bear with me. many chapters will have a new tittle half way through. Have fun reading!  
**_

* * *

_**Encounter**_

**Mello's pov**

Where was matt? He was used to matt being wherever he was, naturally, with his games. Opening the fridge, and feeling the cold rush over him, he shivered. Reaching into the fridge for a cold bar of chocolate (that was a new thing to him; he found the bar lasted longer), he grabbed it and set out for matt, the cold foil chilling his fingers. He had a bad feeling but for what reason?

**Matt's pov**

Matt got distracted from his game, noticing Mello's absence. _ Absence? What the hell? I DO NOT say fancy words like that!_ "Talking to myself. Huh." He saved his game (obviously), shut the lid, and pocketed it. Getting up for the door, he looked over at his and Mello's desk. "Better write a note or he'll be lookin' round for me like a lost puppy"

_Mell,_

_I've gone outside to our lake, if you need me I'll be there, or in the common room_

_Love Matt x_

"That should do it!" He put the note on his bed frame, as it was in front of the door, and left. Walking outside he slipped, on his goggles, and felt the cool summer breeze. He sat on the edge of his and mello's lake (found on their many adventures), and dipped his now bare feet in the sparkling water, relieving in the coolness. He liked listening to the water, but something put him on edge as if someone was watching him. He pulled his feet out of the water, slipped his shoes and boots back on before running back to wammy's. When he got back to his and mello's room, he found the door open and the note gone. He turned around to go to the common room, but the door slammed.

"Kyahahahahahah! Mail, remember me?" A voice sounded out from the shadows.

Matt had no idea what this person was on about.

"Where is mello?" As the person talked, matt smelt strawberry jam. And…blood?

"W-who are you? What do you want?" I stuttered, but couldn't help it.

"Just say, little Mattie, that… mello would know. You will be mine, matt, you were always there."

And with that he was gone. Matt couldn't even get a glimpse of his face.

"M-m-m-m-m… MELLO!"

His shout was heard through all of wammy's house, and within seconds mello was there, comforting matt in his arms.

"Shhhh, shhh tell me what happened" Mello was unusually calm.

"I noticed you were gone, and I went out to our lake, left you a note, came back, and a voice was in the shadows, and said you would know who he was, and I smelt strawberry jam, and mello I'm scared!"

Mello was like a statue

"B-B-beyond. Birthday" he gasped. _That was unusual too,_ matt thought.

"Beyond Birthday, is a psychotic killer, who looks like L. He was meant to be L's successor but I think the pressure got to him and that's why he is how he is. He also has an addiction to jam. He looks so much like L, except he has shinigami eyes. His eyes are _red! _That's the only difference really. Heck he's his look-a-like! Matt if he has targeted you, you can't get away! We are going to… grrr…tell…. Roger!"

"_Mello!"_ H was scared but, Mello. Talking. To. _Roger._ WOW.

The two boys ran all the way to Roger's office, but when mello kicked the door of its hinges, he did a double take.

"_Beyond!, L how could you!" _ Matt peered around mello's shaking body, to see two identical Ls' but looking again, one man looked a bit more round and had red eyes. Matt smelt strawberry jam and was sure this was the person in his room. He hid behind Mello, clutching at the blonde's shirt in sheer terror.

"Matt! What a pleasant surprise! Oh and mello too! How lovely it is to see you!"

_Well, this is complicated…_ Matt thought to himself.

"Matt, beyond here was just passing by-"

"DON'T GIVE EXCUSSES L! HE IS HERE BECAUSE OF ME!" However much didn't want to, he could remember all those times he saw the curious red eyed man. _I saw him, on Hallowe'en night with that young girl, Quarter Queen, was it? She never came back out of his house, the damp smell; even from the pathway was slowly eating at him, piece by piece. I can remember how the overpowering smell of strawberries drew him close to wherever the red eyed man was, and this time crouching in an odd style, with a jar of sickly jam, which was making me gag, blood all over this man's shirt, and when he smiled me I saw red in the man's teeth, strawberry seeds scattered in his mouth, mixed with… BLOOD! I am scared of him but the red eyed man was smiling at me. Smiling. I was repulsed by this man, but I was smiling back at him. I couldn't help myself. I felt sorry for him as he was just plain odd._

"Because of _me…_" and without another word, matt ran off, fighting the tears filling up his goggles.

**Hunting, Hunter, Hunted**

Mello's pov

"Matt? Matt are you here? _Please matt…_" mello's voice got softer as he called out to matt. He was actually scared for matt, seeing him in tears like that was scary. It was _not_ matt. At all.

He leant against a wall, and let himself slide down it. He sighed. Chasing matt was tiring, so he unwrapped a chocolate bar and began to lick it, though after a while he got bored and discarded it on the floor. He leapt up and looked out of the window. It was getting dark. How long had he been sat on the floor? He listened to the faint trickle of the stream across from wammy's house. He remembered that on matt's second day at wammy's, they had gone 'exploring' and had found a wonderful lake, its surface glittering in the sun.

"THE LAKE!" How had he not thought of it before?

Racing through wammy's he checked for roger (as roger had 'disapproved' of his and matts adventures) and jumped down the steps and ran to the woods. Past the boulder they always jumped over, across the tree bridge and through the nettles. He hardly felt their sting as he heard the red-heads sobs loud and clear. The sound broke his heart.

"matt! matt matt matt!" he wrapped his arms round him, crying himself.

"mel-lo.. cant breath.." he heard matt mumble against his arm.

"sorry! I just- I mean, I- Matt!" cold tears stung his face, but he didn't care. It was matt he was worried about.

"look mattie. Our lake." The setting sun had made the water gold, the sparkles sent shivers down his spine. He held matt's hand.

"let's enjoy it, matt just us. Together"

"yes. Mello I'm scared. My heads a mess! That man, he knows me! But I don't know him. How can that be? I just needed to escape!"

"I know mattie, I know. Just enjoy the moment, we'll deal with it later" Matt lent his head on mello's shoulder. Both boys looked out to the lake.

"Love you mello"

"Love you too mattie"

"Don't call me mattie"

"But I know you like it mattie"

Matt sighed, so mello knew he had won.

Until matt had mello by the mouth. 'Enjoy the moment' mello had said. He certainly was.

Matt's pov

"Mello?" my voice was scratchy, like I hadn't talked in ages.

"Yes?" It was spoken softly, caringly.

"Can I … sleep with you tonight?" It was cold walking back to wammy's and I was still scared.

"Off course you can matt" He held off with the 'mattie', he knew I was scared. The hallways were dark and seemed to go on forever but we reached our room, and got changed for bed.

We slept in mello's bed, his warm arms surrounding me protectively. I practically melted into him. Locking my lips to his I floated away, happy to be with him and no-one else.

"We'll sort this ya know?" It was meant reassuringly but made me jump at the thought of seeing the bloodied man. But things had to be done. And I had mello with me. I could get through this.

"Yeah I know mel. Love you" I really did.

"Love you too mattie" he replied his voice was chocolaty, and so was he. Locking lips again, the more sensible part of me piped up. _Mail. Get a grip. You shouldn't be doing this. You're only NINE!_

I told it to shut up.

* * *

_**Well that was my first chapter, please review and any opinions would be great. Also voice your ideas they would be greatly appreciated. Thank you! xxx :)**_


	2. Anxiety

_**Anxiety**_

BB's pov

I watched the boys fall asleep, lost in incoherent dreams. There was something about that boy. Matt. Mail Jeevas. He was always there to stop me falling into the grasp of insanity. But the numbers I saw above his head were limited, he had a short life. 01262010 1723. 19 years of life. _That means I have 19 years to get to know him, minus the 9 he has already lived._ Hmmmm. Why was this particular boy always near him? I stuck my finger in the jar of jam I had, withdrawing its sticky contents, and licking the sickly sweet substance off my finger. I instantly got my fix off strawberries; they soothed the itch in my throat, as if every strawberry seed was massaging me. One can never know the enjoyment of eating pure strawberry jam. Especially not L. No, he was always dumping sugar down his throat, but when kissed after eating strawberries, the enjoyment was far more potent than just jam. It was bliss. Heaven. Replacing the lid on my jar of jam, I climbed down the tree and set off back inside to seduce L. I really love L. _I hope he's eaten strawberries._

L's pov

"Hmmm... yes. I see your point. But nevertheless we must not let slip at all costs. And watari?" I left the question closed. The old man must be getting annoyed with my requests.

"Yes?" Watari was always quick to answer.

"Can you please fetch me some strawberry cake from the kitchens please?"

"Certainly L" He left for my cake, while I piled sugar into my new cup of coffee. The other one had gone cold when I had my mind attending to another matter of a new urgency.

I reached over to my laptop, and with a click of the mouse, it whirred to life. Watari returned as I finished up some documents from a case I had recently finished.

"Here you go, enjoy" He set my cake down. I didn't see him leave but he probably had. I noticed the pattern on the china. It was off two birds flying freely. This made my mood worsen. But on the upside I had my cake. Biting into the fluffy sponge, I felt my stomach twinge in excitement, and my mood instantly went from depressed to ecstatic. Feeling the layer of strawberry jam coat my tongue, I sighed in content. Before the next bite I put some sugar on top.

"You'll ruin your teeth doing that L." Beyond's voice came from the door way.

"Why would you care if my teeth got ruined? And I need to eat the sugary things because of my high metab-" Beyond cut me off

"I know, I know. Your high metabolism. At least your cake is strawberry. Can I have some?" He asked for the impossible.

"No." I pouted. He came and sat opposite me. Before I could react, he reached over and swiped a finger over the top of my cake, and licked the jam off his finger. Satisfaction was visible on his face.

I pulled my cake away from him as he laughed at the look on my face.

"Lovely. Bet it would taste better with you" With you? What did he mean? But before I could ask him to elaborate, he put his face close to mine. I could smell strawberries on his breath, melting me for some reason. _Melting me? I do NOT melt! _

Before I had a chance to argue, beyond had kissed me. Had? Still was doing. In fact the term 'lock lips' sprang to my mind. What was he doing? He had his hands cupped around my face drawing me closer. Then he let me go.

"What's the matter?" It was a simple question, but I couldn't reply. I just looked at him. He had kissed me. L. Why? He knew I had no emotions. No feel of love, friendship, defiantly not family. Maybe watari came close to a dad, but I certainly held no feelings to him. Neither Nate, or Mihael or Mail. They just had to become me. But Matt (Mail) probably wouldn't he just followed Mello (Mihael). Mello hated Near (Nate) but Near would always be 'first'. I didn't really care as long as one made it.

So why had this man, this person who had the chance to be my successor, just kissed me?

"B-Beyond. What was that?" I meant the feeling.

"That L was a kiss." He was playing stupid

"No. That feeling. What was it?" It had me stumped

"Love" Just a simple answer, held so many questions.

I decided that I like love.

I like it a lot.

Mello's pov

I woke up with matt in my arms. Feeling him there, warm, and sleeping peacefully was reassuring. I moved slightly, before getting up to go to the bathroom. On my way, our digital clock read 07:34. Class was starting in just about 25 minutes.

"Hey, Matt! C'mon, class starts soon" He stirred a bit then fully woke up.

"Hey Mel…" His voice trailed off as he saw the look on my face.

"Well go to breakfast together, okay?" He had no choice.

"Yeah… let me just get dressed" He sounded beat.

We went down to the dining room at quarter to eight. When we walked in, we immediately saw Beyond Birthday and L chatting. Quite amicably, if is say so. When Beyond saw us he smiled. Or rather when he saw Matt he smiled. I was NOT having it. I marched up to him without a word. And punched him square in the nose.

"Mello. What are you doing?" L's voice (as usual) sounded uninterested.

"Isn't it obvious? I punched him." I was angry. It kinda showed in my tone.

"Mello, let's just go. Please." I heard matt behind me. He sounded scared.

Beyond however had come up off the floor, and looked even more menacing that when he didn't have blood on him.

"Mello, Is it? Yo-" he was cut off by L.

"No Beyond. We are leaving. It was a disaster waiting to happen; letting you come along." With that he got up, grabbed Beyond by the arm and led him of.

"Matt?" he was shaking slightly.

"I'm… I'm okay. Let's just eat, 'kay?" He walked to our usual spot by the window. As always it was deserted. I had laid down the rules. This was OUR space no-one elses, End of.

"Pancakes, with chocolate sauce." The chocolate sauce was vital

"Hahaha! Mello, you are so predictable!" In a way I was.

"Just the way I like it!" Then when I said that in my head, I couldn't believe the purr I put in my voice!

"I'd like to see you covered in chocolate" Wait, what?

"Really?" My face went a bit red, and I smiled too. I couldn't help myself.

"HAHAHAHA!" He startled me by laughing. Some of the hall looked our way. They looked away once my gaze met theirs.

"You totally fell for it!" I was hurt. Really.

"B-b-but, I…" The bell went.

We always waited until everyone left, taking out time. We had at least 5-10 minutes before actual classes started. We had to get out books. When everyone had left, Matt was with me at my side. I looked at him. He looked at me. I blushed. But god knows why! I looked again. He kissed me.


	3. Beyond's murder Insight

_**Murder**_

_Beyond's pov_

I was getting desperate. The numbers above peoples head's dwindled, as I searched for a person who was going to die. Today actually. But sitting in a crowded city centre, where people hurried around? I was taking a chance. I would have jam cravings soon. But I still sat there, waiting for the right person. In about 17 minutes I saw a person. A woman. Not just any woman, a beauty. Shame, she was going to die. I got up from my bench (which was deserted except from me) and followed her, from a distance away. I was lucky as she was not driving home in a car, but taking the bus. She wouldn't there. Taking my chance, in the dark alleyway (it was around 7pm) I grabbed her. She shrieked.

"Shhhh Amy. Don't you like me?" I tried not to smile. It didn't work. I must have unsettled her as she continued to scream in my ears.

"Arrrrggghhh! How do you know my name? Get off me! Let me go! I'll call the poli-" Her speech was cut off, as I knocked her head on the wall. I carried her through a few streets, past a few shops. People gave me worried looks, so I played along. I had a 'worried' look on my face to hide the smirk, bursting to laugh at others wasted pity. One even asked me if she was going to be okay. (Her name was Judy polkiss)

"I-I hope so. I need to take her to the-the hospital. I'm scared for her"

"I hope she will be okay" Some people where just too nosey for their own good.

"Thank you" I gasped it as I carried on.

Thinking about it, she didn't put up much of a fight. Or maybe she was weak? Whatever it was she was going to die. For certain. I bundled her into my 'convenience car' and set out for my home. It has two basements. One concealed in another, as cops nowadays are crafty. She came to as I was locking the door. She wouldn't get far if she ran though, only I knew where tis place was. She mumbled something unintelligible, and sat up. So I hit her again, but so I didn't draw any blood. I got one of my needles, this time a tranquiliser and soon she was completely out of it. I grabbed my dissecting kit, and hauled her down to my concealed basement. This is where the fun really begins

**NOTE: CONTAINS WRITING ABOUT DISECTING AND BLOOD, ECT. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE. THANK YOU.**

I by making a precise cut along her now naked form. Straight down her chest, and pulling the flaps of skin aside, showing all her insides. The blood squelched through my fingers, warm and metallic. He heart was still beating, so I grabbed it, the most powerful muscle, and squeeze it slowly constricting it till it could no longer beat. Then I burst it. Blood splattered me the walls and my surrounding, welling up inside her chest cavity, spilling over her sides. I smiled, lifting a finger up to my lips and sucking at the red liquid, tasting the iron in her blood. As I let my hands roam her insides, I ripped out her heart completely, and let it fall to the blood stained floor. Out of my kit, I grabbed my carving knife and hacked at the flaps of skin from my earlier incision. Once they were dealed with, I brought out my wooden knife. Then repeatedly whacked her rib cage, each bone snapping with a beautiful crack. I let them fall to the floor too. I'd had my fun, but know it was time for my real experiment. I collected as much blood from her as I could, and put I her left lung (after I cut it) I then got a piece of metal and forced it into her windpipe. Once it was in place, I pressed on her lung. Blood immediately surged from her mouth. My experiment was a success. But now I was just as bored as before. I got out of my blood drenched clothes, and walked up to my first basement, stepping out into a shower. Good disguise method right? I showered after closing the passage way, and walked up naked to get some clothes. After all this I just went back to wammy's house. Maybe a little bit smug, but after all I just killed someone. Maybe I could go back to L. I was feeling horny.

L's pov

I was quite worried about where beyond had got to. But when he came back he seemed smug. No more than smug triumphant. So I didn't eat any strawberries, I wanted him to stay away from me. I pled a very large amount of sugar onto my food, and ignored him when he came in.

"L" Just a simple letter. My name. I still ignored him. I hated it when he was in this state.

"L" I looked up into the red eyes, crimson, like blood.

"Yes beyond?" I said it deadpan.

"Can I please have some strawberry jam?" He sounded so… lost?

"Certainly. We have a stock up here. I thought it would be wise." I had asked watari this the day before.

Beyond got up to where I pointed and retrieved a jar if strawberry jam. Sat in my style and just began to eat. Soon the sickly sweet smell wafted over to me, and I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose.

"Sorry" beyond sounded hurt. So I got up, walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"I have emotions too beyond, however far away they are, however deep they are buried. Remember this" I then left to visit the kids.

"L" I turned to face him.

"I will remember that. But remember this too. I love you. Whatever happens, I will always love you." He said it with sincerity.

"I love you too beyond." I then left. My thoughts turned to mello, matt and near. They would be happy to see me. I was happy to see them to.


	4. Mello's exitement

_**Mello's excitement**_

Mello's pov

"L's going to be here in 24 minutes!" My voice hid no excitement, but only matt was there, so I wasn't worried.

"Hmm? Oh L. Can't wait." He sounded bored.

"But it's L! Matt!" I threw a cushion at him. Even though he was playing his Gameboy, he dodged it and it _fwumped_ against the wall. "Please sound a little bit exited! He's my favourite person, ya know?" I was kinda angry at this moment.

He did puppy dog eyes at me. "Your? Favourite? Person?"

"Matt… I love you! How could you think that? I didn't mean it!" Oops, foot in mouth. I didn't know if he was going to be angry or not. Usually that was just me getting angry.

"No I know who you like" He got up and turned his Gameboy off

"Matt!" Oh dear.

"No, no. it's all right. Bye Mello" He stalked off. So he was angry. Well, that was surprising. Angry wasn't really Matt's style. I didn't even know he had that emotion.

Hmpf. Matt could never get excited when L was coming. Maybe it's because he never knew L like me. Or maybe cos he never wanted to follow in his footsteps. Either way, Matt wasn't complete without me. Anyway our little argument had lasted about 4 minutes. And L was going to be here in 20 minutes. I raced down to the hall where L usually came in. I felt the cold wood beneath my bare feet, but the air was warm. And as always the apathetic albino freak was there first.

"Hello Mello" His voice was emotionless as always.

"Shut up near! Don't talk to me!" I really hated him.

"Mello, L will be here in precisely 18 minutes and 57 seconds" Was he always that precise? Yes he was. Why am I even talking to myself? Argh!

"Near I don't care! Just don't talk to me, you apathetic albino freak!" He was more annoying me for some reason.

"Where is Matt? Isn't he always with you?" Grrr.

"Why should you care?" My voice was showing my anger now

Then roger walked in.

"Ahhh boys, always the first here." He knew Near was always first

"Roger, Near is always the first, and you know it"

He sighed,

"Mello. You know it isn't like tha-" I cut him off.

"Yes it is." It was true. Annoyingly.

"Well, L will be here but he wants to talk to you, Near and Matt together. You will not be attending his visit with the other children" After this he cringed slightly, as if I was going to do something to him. But I got alone time with L so I was happy.

He ushered me and near back to our rooms, and locked the door behind us for good measure. He asked where Matt was, but I couldn't help because I didn't know where he was. I was worried.

_L's pov_

I had visited all the other children in the orphanage, now just Mello, Matt and Near. But no one knew were Matt was. Not even Mello.

He was soon found in the library, and I had the three kids in front of me. Near was looking ahead. Mello was biting on a chocolate bar. Matt was playing his PSP.

"Near, Mello, Matt." Each child looked up when his name was said. Near locked emotionless, Mello looked excited, and Matt just looked bored. He probably looked at me out of courtesy.

"It has come to my attention, that something has been… upsetting you, and roger tells me you have been avoiding the subject." Of Beyond birthday. Oh dear.

"Yes we have been avoi-" near had begun to talk but mello had cut him off.

"You wouldn't know! Stop answering things you don't know about!"

"Boys. We will need to work together to work through this. Beyond Birthday is dangerous, and currently outside the door. Would you like to come in beyond?" I saw a glimpse of fear in Matt's goggle covered eyes.

"If Mail is there, yes" Hmmm.

"No he isn't" What wold beyond do? Matt came up and hid behind the desk, so he couldn't be seen.

Then Beyond came in. He looked in.

"He isn't here L. Stop lying" He closed the door then ran off.

"L! You have to get rid of it!" He stood up as he said this, his chair scrapped the floor.

"It, Mello?"

"Yes! It! Can't you see he scares Matt! You don't have to know why!"

He walked out with Matt. Near had been calm, like me. He would surely be my successor. But the matter of discussion was far more important. "Near. You will have to help me"

"Yes L." He left too.

"Finished L?" Watari gave me a sympathetic look.

"Yes watari, thank you for asking. Talking to them 3 is really draining. Although Matt never talks. I don't think he wants to be 'top'. Just with Mello. And I think he will help Mello try to get to the top too."

Watari nodded at this. "Let's go up to your room L"

I nodded. "Lets"


	5. Why is she here?

_**A new girl?**_

Mello pov

Life at wammy's house is good. The children here, though geniuses, are still kids, and the laughter contradicted the serious studies. But one thing which was no laughing matter was The Board. It was our god (second to me, but most kids here are Atheist). It told us of who was top. Obviously it was Near. NEAR. He was just too arrogant, and hid that he cared. Or he really didn't care. Either way, he beat me. Matt was always third, without even trying. He could be top. First, but he didn't want to hurt me. Besides, he lacked motivation, just played games whenever he could. I bet even Near knows this. On his entrance test he scored 308%. That's 22% more than Near. He completed it in less than 1 and half hours. That's at least 10 minutes more than Near. A lot by our standards. But it didn't bother me. The cherry wood was homey, the windows let in light, me and Matt getting yelled at by roger. It was _home._ So you can imagine my ecstasy at the new board results.

"MELLO! GET TO THE BOARD! _NOW!" _Linda's shrill voice pierced the silence and matt lounging on my chest gave me puzzled look. I shrugged and got up, pulling him up to.

"Better go see what she's yelling at"

So we both set of down to The Board. This is what we saw.

O – Alice

M – Mello

N – Near

M – Matt

...

I looked at it, stunned. Then jumped in the air shouting, I never thought I would beat near! It felt amazing! "YES! YES YES YES YES! I BEAT NEAR! HAHAHA! WOO!"

Then a whisper. "Who's 'O'?" "Alice? Is she new?" "I heard she draws; it's her 'obsession'" "Where is she?"

"Here" Deadpan. We all looked at the girl (12 years old maybe?) She was wearing brown clumpy boots, light blue and black striped tights, dark blue shorts and a sort of frilly light blue top, which also frilled at her wrists. She also had a light blue … hat which pulled all her jet black her back, except a few strand at the sides and her fringe. It brought out her startling acid green eyes.

She held her sketch pad loosely at her side, and she had a light blue bag with her too. I guess she liked blue. She walked over to The Board, boots clumping against the wood, echoed by the silence, and scanned it.

"Near?"

"Yes, he's usually always first" My mouth moved of its own accord.

"So I guess he's the … albino kid? Wears white pyjamas?" I nodded to what she was saying.

"He's crying" After that she walked of. We stayed silent until her footsteps faded.

"Wow." Someone remarked. Then the whispers started.

"I'm going to beat her."

O/ Alice pov.

I clenched my hands, fighted the stares, and acted like I didn't care. As soon as I was out of sight, I started to draw the front of wammy's. It was easy, I would remember it anywhere. I arrived at my room, and walked over to the window. Looking at the sunset, thinking on how my new life was. I was lucky. But I was always last; last to be thought about, last in anything that wasn't to do with school. There I was always first. Top marks, but my parents never cared. They were to bust getting high, drunk or beating me up. Abuse. That's what my life was like, before I nearly died. A blessing in disguise. Seeing the board, was exiting as always was finding out exam results, but I was drawing attention to myself. No, I was safe here. But this is better for me. While other kids my age learnt how to write, I learnt how to do fractions. They learnt the colours, and shapes, I learnt French. They learnt how to read, I wrote novels. That was how it was. I just accepted it. I was just purely _bored_. And first in a school of geniuses. Wow. When dinner rolled round, I grabbed my side bag, filled it with pencils and my current sketch book, and walked slowly, boots clumping against the wood always. The already familiar walls (photographic memory) and the darker wood door, said I was at the dinner hall. I pushed open both doors, and the chatter died out. Silence. It scared me, but I walked on, hating being the centre of attention. Eyes followed me as I walked.

"Alice, sit with me please" L's voice rang out, a subtle command. I sat next to him. Many people looked envious, for some reason. I knew he was important, but how much?

His black hair fell in his eyes, black as well. They were like obsidian orbs. I noticed he was crouched like in the hospital and the journey here. I had noticed his sweet tooth as well. He usually chewed his thumb nail? And with him, was the first intelligent conversation I'd had in all my life.

"Please resume eating" L again. Everyone just started talking again, slowly, but the chatter returned.

"Are you settling in Alice? I heard on your first exam you scored particularly well."

"I'm doing fine. And the exam was hard. It was the first challenge I've had in years."

"I'm glad to hear. Ah… Wammy?" he looked over at the man who had brought me here.

"Yes L?" His voice was very British, and posh.

"Could you bring me some cake please?" Cake? Before eating your dinner?

"Of course" I looked at him curiously, but began eating my jacket potato. I've never tried many foods, as I was usually starved until I was sick. It was nice, especially with a bit of cheese and butter. My pudding was fruit. I choose it over the ice cream everyone else had. I'd loved the pineapple I would get from when I went to school, it was addicting, just like custard. I had eaten that once, and if I could live on it I would. L now had blueberry pancakes, with whipped cream. I soon got fed up, and left the hall, with a goodbye to him. I went outside, climbed up a tree and drew the setting sun.

_. - ~- { * * * *} -~ - ._

L's pov

I remembered when she was found, the way she was in hospital. Nearly all of here was bruised, cut or both. Her hair was matted with blood, her arm and both legs where broken, along with a few ribs and her shoulder. You could see the bones that weren't broken; she was so thin, starved. She was barely alive. Doctors had given her a blood transfusion, she was the rarest type apparently, AB+. When she came round, she didn't talk to anyone, but after a while asked for a few books. A sketch book, and language book. Japanese. I had asked hospital staff about her, when a doctor asked someone before Wammy, to help her, for obvious reasons. She was smarter than them. When I arrived with Wammy, she was asleep, so I asked doctors about her, what she was like, what she did. It was the same answer as the first doctor really, she was quiet overly polite and flinched whenever a nurse came to examine her. And smart. They said she drew quiet a lot, things a 12 year old shouldn't be able to draw, things she could draw from memory. So I arranged a meeting time, and went in with a nurse.

"Lumina, this is L, and he would like to speak with you alone, if possible." Her green eyes gauged the situation she was in. She nodded as consent. The nurse then left. I slouched to the chair next to her bed, and crouched on it, like usual. I don't know why I do it, but I can think better that that way.

"Lumina? How are you?"

"If you mean physically, then no. I hurt a lot. If you meant mentally…" Her whispered response trailed off. I nodded.

"I know, but I came here to discuss you immediate future. I would like to offer you a place in Whammy's house, for gifted children. Children like you, who are smart, and willing to learn complex things. I attended there, and as you may or may not know, I am the best detective in the world. I want you to come, and either follow in my footsteps or just be there to learn. You can be anything you want. The other children there are nice, would help you with anything, and were in situations like yours. They will know your pain, help sooth it." I stopped talking then, as she looked a little less interested. Then she smiled.

"I will go then; your little speech has piqued my interest. And it with you, that I have had my first intelligent conversation with, since I was three?" Her voice sounded a bit better, not a whisper, but not a clear voice either.

"Well, if it's decided, we will give you an alias, I'm sure you know what one is. I think Alice may be suited."

"Alice. I like it"

"Also you will get a letter, if you don't want people calling you Alice. It will be 'O'."

"I like that too. But I will have to recover fully first wont I?"

"Yes, you will. I will have someone named Wammy arrange it. When we pick you up though, you are to call me Ryuzaki, and Wammy, Watari. I will also visit you every week to see how you are doing."

I got up, and her green eyes follow me to the door.

"Goodbye, Lumina"

"Goodbye L"

I looked at her battered, bruised, hollow face. I smiled and left, thinking how sick people could be.

She came to Wammy's house 2 months later.


End file.
